


I am hotter than you

by KonMichie



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen/Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Firebender!Sasuke, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonMichie/pseuds/KonMichie
Summary: Zuko isn't sure he likes the edgy, dark haired, fairly good looking dude who breathes fire.
Relationships: Zuko (ATLA) & Uchiha Sasuke (DoS)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	I am hotter than you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> Was looking through the requests and thought I'd do a sketch for some of the crossovers :D

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/635168368055287811/759176688159686656/atla_treat.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!


End file.
